Assassin Life
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: AU. She did a favor for him, but now she is in a whirlwind of love, assassination, and seduction. Can Sakura overcome this?


Assassin Life

A/N- Enjoy this story, I got my idea from reading some other assassin stories and some of mine but the one that got me to actually type it was Canta Per Me. It's a very good story. Go to read it for you want if not, but you are missing out on a very good story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This plot line and new characters are mine.

Summary: AU. She did a favor for him, but now she is in a whirlwind of love, assassination, and seduction. Can Sakura overcome this?

Chapter One: Flavor

Puffs of whitish gray smoke came from her parted mouth, she blow out and inhaled in some cold fresh air. Winds breezed past her form making her few strays of pink hair blown and into her eyes. Cursing under her breath, a hand went out and placed her hand to her hair, she moved the hair out from her eyes.

Again cursing that she couldn't get a good enough shot to her target, she waited for other people to get to of her way. When the last person got out of her way, she had her clean shot, pulling the trigger, shooting one golden bullet her signature move clean into her targets head making him fall to the ground.

As she quickly and quietly disassembled her sniper rifle with skillful fast hands. Than snapping the suit case of the sniper. She races over to the ladder on the left side and climbs down. Making her way into the crowd and down the streets into she hailed for a taxi to come. While calling her boss a voice came on "Is it done?" "Target eliminated" "Good work Sakura"

Opening the door, she got in and waited until he spoke.

"Where to miss?" He asked.

"To the airport." She replied.

"Right miss." He called back to her. The driver drove her to the airport with the news that someone was killed. The driver spoke again." Crazy people out there?"

"You don't say" Sakura replied as she paid the driver the money and got into the airport.

* * *

Sakura stared outside the window on the plane home, she looked to the person beside her as it as a man snoring. She was just about ready to punch him up but she didn't need that kind of attention that would be drawn to herself. So she rolled her eyes instead, as she went back to her window. She could only see blue sky and white puffy clouds.

Soon Sakura heard the co-pilot stating," Hello, passengers, we are forty minutes away from Kyoto airport, so those who are departing please remain in your seats, until the captain says so. For those who are traveling to Tokyo, please stay sitting as we will be leaving as soon as possible."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this as she then took out her headphones and turned on her music with her ipod. Slowly her eyes started to fall down, and soon Sakura was asleep until she was woke up by the man beside her, coughing out loudly.

* * *

She lived in Konoha, Japan in a spacious apartment with five rooms, but barely noticeable if you were looking for it with black shaded and bulletproof glass in all windows from the outside with a nice decor inside the living had soft beige carpet that when you walk on it, you felt that you are in heaven, live plants that were at each side of the room corners.

Closing the front door behind her, she walked over to her phone and pressed against the messages button on it that was flashing red.

"You have nine new messages. First Message- _Sakura this is Eika, I heard you want to kill another big wag. Be careful and I have a new gun prototype for you to try out now. Come to the office bye" _

Sakura pressed the erase button as it went to the second message from Fumika _"Hey girl you and I are going to a night club tonight. And don't you say anything about that you are on a mission, as i know your mission is over and that you're at home, get ready and I'll be there around eight o' clock to pick you up. " _

"Great Fumika got to love her." Sakura whispered as she listened to her another message two were from Tsunade, one was from Chiyo, and one another were from Shizune and Ai. Meaning all her organization partners called her. Looking at the time to see it was close to seven. Sakura closed her bathroom door and took a long nice shower.

Humming to herself in the shower as she place on soap into her hands, washing her legs, arms and flat abdomen. After she was done with washing her body, getting some shampoo on her hands lathering it up first she places it on her short pink hair washing all the humid air and air dirt from it, rinsing from her hair, Sakura started to lather her conditioner within her slender hands and into her hair, making it all heavy from the conditioner, washing it out, Sakura turned off the tap.

She steps out and onto the mat, pulling towels out, Sakura dry's off her hair thus wrapping it up, so water won't drip down from her hair and into her dry body now. When Sakura walked out of the bathroom and back into her room across the wall.

Sakura look around her room, and walked to her closet doors opening it up, she picks out a pair of black pants and nice slivery high tops. When she looks for a top, she begins to place throng underwear on and walks into the closet again as she comes out with nice silver top that had glitter on it.

Sakura coming back out, with red tank top, when Sakura heard the doorbell, ring. As she just push a bottom on her left on the bedside table.

'Sakura-Chan,"

"Fumika"

"Well you done yet?"

"Just placing on my make up then I'll be all yours.'

'I'll just wait in the living room.'

Sakura stop the pushing the bottom, as she place her make-up on the table, she took out eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, lip liner, cover up, and lots more items. Sakura being to place each make-up on her face, until she was done with it.

Placing a small retractable blade in her pocket, Sakura walks out to the living room to see her friend and sometimes assassin partner Fumika.

"Hey girl," Sakura said as she nod's her head at her.

"You ready girl," Fumika asked.

Sakura give her a look that said," I'm ready, are you?" "Let's go"

While the screen on the side was beeping. "Wait" Sakura stop as she walked over to the screen,"

"Sakura,"

Sakura face went pale as she heard the voice of a male, "What do you want Iruka?"

"In need of help, right now," the one named Iruka said as gun shots were heard. Sakura's eyes narrowed at this as she wondered why Iruka would be calling her after all this time.

Sakura looks over at Fumika who nodded her head at her, while she wrote a message" _Go to him"_ As Fumika left the room to go home now.

"Iruka what kind of need do you need from me?" Sakura asked with a rub to her forehead indicating a headache was coming.

"My team and I need a place to crush of a few days," The male said on the screen. She could hear screams of others with Iruka. She could tell that they was at lest two others with him.

"No way," Sakura madly said to him.

"Sakura, you owe me," Iruka said over the screen again.

"Iruka..."

"Sakura,"

While Sakura thought in her head, if she did allow the team into her home, her life will be danger from them. But then she will very get rid of the favor she owned Iruka all those years ago.

"Fine, Make sure you are not followed by anyone. Here is my address, give it to no one or I will kill you myself." Sakura ordered as she type in her address into the keyboard on the screen.

"Thanks Sakura," Iruka said over the screen. "Be there soon"

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this first chapter to this story. Tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
